Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~
|producer = Tsunku |Last = The☆Peace! 12th Single (2001) |Next = Souda! We're ALIVE 14th Single (2002) }} Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Mr.Moonlight 〜愛のビッグバンド〜; Mr. Moonlight ~Love's Big Band~) is the thirteenth single of J-pop idol group Morning Musume and was released on October 31, 2001. It sold a total of 513,340 copies and reached number one on the Oricon Charts. This single marks the debut of the fifth generation members Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, and Niigaki Risa. The song exhibits heavy swing-style music influence, and the video featured the group dressed in outfits reminiscent of swing's peak era. Lead vocals are Yoshizawa Hitomi, Goto Maki, and Abe Natsumi. "Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~" ranked as the #42 single for 2001. Tracklist thumb|220px|right|Mr. Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (MV) #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ #Popcorn Love! (ポップコーンラブ!) #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ (Instrumental) Featured Members *1st gen: Iida Kaori, Abe Natsumi *2nd gen: Yasuda Kei, Yaguchi Mari *3rd gen: Goto Maki *4th gen: Ishikawa Rika, Yoshizawa Hitomi, Tsuji Nozomi, Kago Ai *5th gen (Debut): Takahashi Ai, Konno Asami, Ogawa Makoto, Niigaki Risa TV Performances *2001.10.21 MUSIX *2001.10.28 MUSIX *2001.10.28 Hello! Morning *2001.11.02 MUSIC STATION *2001.11.03 Pop Jam *2001.11.04 MUSIX *2001.11.05 HEY! HEY! HEY! MUSIC CHAMP *2001.11.08 Utaban *2001.11.09 FUN *2001.11.10 CDTV *2001.11.17 All Japan Requests Awards *2001.11.28 MUSIX *2001.12.01 Digital Dream Live *2001.12.06 FNS Kayousai *2001.12.24 HEY! HEY! HEY! MUSIC CHAMP *2001.12.27 Utaban *2001.12.28 MUSIC STATION Special *2001.12.31 52nd NHK Kouhaku Uta Gassen *2002.01.12 MUSIX *2002.01.19 Junior Nodo Jiman *2002.01.19 MUSIX *2002.11.01 MUSIC STATION *2003.03.26 God of Entertainment (with Takarazuka) *2003.12.29 SMAPxSMAP *2011.05.09 J-MELO Concert Performances #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ #*Hello! Project 2002 ~Kotoshi mo Sugoizo!~ #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2002 Haru "LOVE IS ALIVE!" at Saitama Super Arena #*Hello! Project 2002 ~One Happy Summer Day~ #*Morning Musume LOVE IS ALIVE! 2002 Natsu at Yokohama Arena #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2003 "15nin de NON STOP!" #*Morning Musume CONCERT TOUR 2004 Haru The BEST of Japan #*Morning Musume Concert Tour "The BEST of Japan Natsu ~ Aki '04" #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2005 Natsu Aki "Baribari Kyoushitsu ~Koharu-chan Irasshai!~" #*Abe Natsumi Concert Tour 2005 Aki ~24 Carat~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2008 Haru ~Single Daizenshuu!!~ #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2011 Aki Ai BELIEVE ~Takahashi Ai Graduation Memory Special~ #Popcorn Love #*Morning Musume Concert Tour 2007 Haru ~SEXY 8 Beat~ Song Information #Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Suzuki Shunsuke #*Vocals: #**Main Vocal: Yoshizawa Hitomi #**Minor Vocals: Abe Natsumi and Goto Maki #Popcorn Love! #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement: Kouno Shin #*Main Vocal: Kago Ai Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 513,340 Trivia *4th Generation member Yoshizawa Hitomi gives a comment about the single on YouTube. *This is the second single in which Iida Kaori was leader of Morning Musume. *An English cover of Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ was recorded by Elisa Fiorillo as "Mr. Moonlight" for the album Cover Morning Musume Hello! Project! External Links *Discography: Hello! Project, UP-FRONT WORKS, Tsunku.net *Wikipedia: Japanese, English *Lyrics: Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~, Popcorn Love! cs:Mr.Moonlight ~Ai no Big Band~ Category:Morning Musume Singles Category:1st Generation Singles In Category:2nd Generation Singles In Category:3rd Generation Singles In Category:4th Generation Singles In Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:2001 Singles Category:2001 Releases Category:2001 Number 1 Singles Category:Number 1 Singles Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:13 Members Line-Up Category:Daily Number 1 Singles Category:Platinum Certification Category:Highest Ranked Single